


Cat Impersonations

by Love_is_shipping_gay_ships (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based off prompt, Bokuaka is probably OOC too, Fluff, I suck a tagging, Kuroken is an established relationship in this, Kuroo is a bit OOC, M/M, Sorry again, attempt at fluff, dont really know what im doing, i cry bc there is such little kuroken, i guess, i think..., ish, so is bokuaka, sorry - Freeform, the lack of Kuroken concerns me, yeah so is kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Love_is_shipping_gay_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off "Imagine your OTP doing really bad impersonations of each other" also really bad impersonations (aka Spot on impersonations) of their friends. (wow thats a lot of "impersonations")</p><p>Or </p><p>How Kuroo and Kenma became relationship consultants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Impersonations

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this really is. Was inspired bc one of my friends is a very avid Kuroken shipper and pointed out that there is a HUGE lack of kuroken fanfics. Yeah... i should be doing my homework... oops. Ah shit i didnt make Kuroo and Kenma do impersonations of each other... oops sorry and that was the who base of this prompt. wow i suck sorry

Tonight's date night: a night it. 

Kuroo and Kenma canceled last minute on their double date with AKaashi and Bokuto. Not that the owl couple minded at all. 

Kenma just wasn't feeling it tonight. 

So they decided to just stay at home (aka Kuroo's house), sitting on the couch playing video games. Which Kenma was beating kuroo at. They were talking, just about the usual stuff. Like how their day was, what's going on and all that jazz. 

Suddenly Kuroo asked, "what do you think Bokuto and Akaashi are doing since we suddenly canceled on them?" Kenma just shrugged, then he said, "Akaashi is probably sitting there thinking why did I come. While Bokuto is probably doing something stupid." 

Kuroo chuckled and agreed with him. Kuroo then attempted (the key word attempted) to impersonate Bokuto. He said in a loud voice, "AkAaSHi! Look! It's a dog!" 

Kenma held in a laugh and responded in a monotonous voice, similar to Akaashi's, "I see Bokuto-San...."

"But just look AkaaShI! It's got spots!" Kuroo exclaimed pretending to be Bokuto. 

Sighing, Kenma said (still impersonating Akaashi), "Wow Bokuto-San... A dog with spots..." 

"Aww you're no fun Akaashi! Hey, what do you think Kuroo and Kenma are doing?!" Kuroo said still playing Bokuto.

Kenma let a small smile peak through before going back to a stoic face. "I don't know Bokuto-San. What do you think?"

Kuroo sang, "Kuroo and Kenma sitting in a tree. C K I S S S S I N G.... Uh I forgot the rest"

"..." No one said anything for a bit  

Kenma looked at Kuroo for a second and then bursted out laughing. Kenma's laugh was melodic and pleasant to the ears. It bring back memories of a nice summer day as a child. Kuroo was momentarily taken back, because it was not everyday he got to see his boyfriend laugh. He ended up laughing along.

The laughing ceases after Kenma's phone rang. He picked up his phone, the caller ID on the screen belonged to Hinata. Kenma answered the phone and decided to put it on speaker phone.

Immediately Hinata began speaking at the speed of light. Neither Kuroo or Kenma had any idea what he was saying, until Kenma managed to calm him down. Then they were able to understand what was going on with this little crow. They learned that Hinata and Kageyama got into a fight.

Which wasn't unusual for them, but Kenma could tell Hinata was particularly upset by this dispute. He got more information out of Shouyou by slowly encouraging him to tell Kenma (and Kuroo) what exactly happened.

So Kenma managed to get that, according to Hinata, Kageyama has been acting all weird. Like he seems to avoid Hinata, he's been yelling more and as Hinata said, "he's just been so gwah and blah recently". Kenma had no idea what that meant... But he caught Kuroo nodding as if he understood. He gave Kuroo a look that read, "you know what that meant??"

Kuroo just shrugged and nodded, Kenma sat there in silence and wondered how any one understood that. He gave an indication for HInata to continue his story and that's when everything when down hill from there. 

So apparently, Hinata went and confronted Kageyama about his strange behavior. That would have been alright had Hinata not loose his cool and start accusing Kageyama of returning to his old "kingly" ways, being all selfish and stuff. After Hinata said those things, he immediately regretting. The look on Kageyama's face, Hinata described it as heart breaking. Like if someone kicked a kitten right in front of you and then kicked it again. 

Kenma had heard of Kageyama's "King of the Court" nickname before and suspected that he was sensitive about it. But as far as Kenma and Kuroo could tell, Kageyama had changed, Kuroo looked up and his eyes locked with Kenma's for a moment and a silent message was passed.

_Hinata you fucked up_

Kenma got up and moved closer to Kuroo, he wasn't really sure why but he just wanted to be near his boyfriend. And Kuroo was definitely  _not_ complaining, he loved cuddles from his little kitten. 

Hinata kept rambling for a good 15 more minutes before Kenma interrupted him and asked, "Shouyou, why did you call me?" The first year was silent for a bit before he said in a sorta embarrassed tone, "Well, i know you and Kuroo-san are boyfriends and seem really happy. Like I notice how you slightly move closer to him every time he's in the room and how you have a small smile on your face every time you look at him when he's not looking... and so i wanted to see if you had an advice on what to do..."

Kuroo looked down at Kenma, he can tell Kenma is blushing. His face may be covered by his hair but the tip of his ears are peaking out and the tips are tainted red. Kuroo turned Kenma around so he'd be facing him, moved the hair out of Kenma's hair out of his face, tilted his head so Kuroo could get a good look at his boyfriend. Then he gave Kenma a tender kiss, with no words needed, Kuroo had told Kenma he loved him. 

After the kiss, Kenma was even more bashful and couldnt look Kuroo in the face. Kuroo looked at his beautiful boyfriend with such love and chuckled, then Hinata's voice interupted their nice moment. (lol, when did Hinata get cock blocking lessons from Nagisa??)

"Kenma-kun? Are you still there? OK... i'm going to leave you and Kuroo-san alone now. I'll just ask sugawara-san" Hinata said before hung up.

 When the phone call ended, Kuroo sighed with relief. He thought Hinata would never stop talking, don't get him wrong he liked the guy, but he just wanted a nice quiet night with him and Kenma. Now that they were truly alone, he turned Kenma once again and peppered kisses along neck.

The kisses traveled up Kenma's neck until Kuroo found his lips. Then he placed a small peck on Kenma's lips before he pulled back and looked at the flushed figure who was his boyfriend. He found Kenma was staring back at Kuroo with those golden eyes, but then quickly broke eye contact.

Kenma could feel himself turning even redder (as if that was possible), he found himself suddenly interested in the fabric of the couch. "Stupid Kuro for saying those things." He mumbled, it was almost inaudible but Kuroo managed to catch it. Then Kenma buried himself in Kuroo's chest wanting to avoid Kuroo's gaze.

Kuroo took this opportunity to wrap his arms around the small figure in front of him and lay down to cuddle. They stayed like that for a while, letting a comfortable silence take over and just enjoying each other.

"mmnfjkdsk...?" Kenma mumbled into Kuroo's shirt. Kuroo sat Kenma and said, "Kitten, i can't understand what you're saying when you talk into something." Kenma flushed at the nickname Kuroo had given him, he still wasn't used it even though Kuroo has been using it since they started dating (which technically has been since middle school, but officially it has been 7 months.) 

"i said, i wonder how Shouyou and Kageyama are doing, Shouyou seemed really upset when he called..." Kenma softly said, he really did care about Hinata. He was one of the only friends Kenma had, and once you manage to befriend Kenma, you have a friend for life, who will do anything in his power to make sure you're ok.

Kuroo shrugged, "i don't know Kageyama or Hinata that well, but i think they're going to be fine. They've been through worse, besides they're too in love with each other to not male up." Kenma nodded in agreement.

Then Kuroo began the impersonations again... "KAGEYAMA!! DO YOU LIKE ME??!"

Kenma sighed but played along, "YES DUMBASS I FUCKING LIKE YOU!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME KAGEYAMA! ...AND I LIKE YOU TOO!" (kuroo)

"SO DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE DATING NOW? WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING DUMBASS?" (kenma) (off in the distance Kageyama feels like he's being mocked...)

"I DONT KNOW, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT. AND I GUESS WE ARE, IS THIS HOW IT WORKS?"(kuroo)

"NO, YOURE THE ONE STARTED IT BY COMING UP TO ME AND SCREAMING IN MY FACE ASKING IF I LIKED YOU." (kenma)

"WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE STILL YELLING. SHOULD WE TELL THE TEAM WE'RE DATING NOW?" (kuroo)

"Well i'm not any more! I think we should tell Suga-san and Dai-san first before we tell the rest of them"

Kuroo snorted and said, "of course, gotta tell mom and dad before the rest of the family" but then he resumed his roll as Hinata, "That's a good idea Kageyama-kun, hey can i call you tobio now? You can call me Shouyou."

Kenma also snickered and pointed out to Kuroo that they were essentially roll playing their friends now. Kuroo shrugged and told Kenma to continue, sighing Kenma continued as Kageyama, "sure, you can call me Tobio."

Kuroo scolded Kenma, claiming that response was "out of character!", kenma resorted back by saying, "how would you know? You're the one who said you don't know either one of them very well." That shut Kuroo up before he said, "touche". Kuroo was about to go back and play as Hinata but his phone rang.

He picked it up, he got a text from... Yaku??

**Kuro-san, I am sorry to interrupt but I need help.**

_It's ok Yaku, wut do u need?_

**Um.. well I know you and Kenma are in a relationship. So I was wondering how... you confessed...**

_OooOooO... planning on confessing 2 some1 Yaku?? >;P_

**Uhh.. umm.. yes?? maybe? i dont know but i'm tired of waiting for Lev to make a move...**

_Oho?? Yaku! going 4 the kohuai ey? Don't worry bro, Lev will do something eventually. But I confessed 2 Kenma, walking home from practice. Idk y i did, but i'm glad i did it._

**Ok Kuro-san. Thank you? i think... i'll remain patient for a little longer**

_Atta boy Yaku! Dont worry, i'll drop some hints to our resident skyscraper. >;P_

**_... Thank you_ **

Kuroo put down his phone and sighed. Kenma cocked his head in confusion, wondering what that was about. Kuroo began to elaborate, explaining how Hinata called Kenma and basically asked for relationship advice and suddenly Yaku texted him asking how Kuroo confessed to Kenma. They had become relationship consultants... why were they being asked?? Why not like Sawamura and his boyfriend? They're so sweet, they give anyone in a 5 km radius a cavity.

Kenma perked up and asked, "Yaku-san asked how you confessed? Is he planning confessing to someone and when i mean someone i mean Lev?" Kuroo said nothing at first but then he suddenly started laughing.

Once again Kenma was confused, he asked Kuroo why he was laughing and Kuroo managed between laughs, "bahaha!! They're so oblivious or rather Lev is! mmmpfftt!! IMAGINE IT!! Just imagine Lev trying to ask Yaku out!" Kuroo kept laughing while Kenma stared and thought to himself, "... this is the idiot i am dating... ahh he's lucky i love him.." Then he blushed at his thought, but then he did the unimaginable...

He started the impersonations.

"Yaku-san! I wrote something for you! 

Yaku San is short and I am tall  
But this next question is not hard at all  
I like you and you like me  
Wanna go on a date with me please?"

"alright damnnn Kenma! Where did you come up with that?? I have to tell Lev to use that!" Kuroo was in awe and slightly jealous of his boyfriend. He wished could be that creative, heck he didn't even know Kenma was that creative! Kuroo couldn't stop smiling and shaking his head, he loved how Kenma can never stop ceasing to amaze him. 

Kenma blushed at Kuroo's reaction (man he's been blushing all night) but it disappeared quickly as he told Kuroo to resume his role as Yaku. (Also that's been happening a lot tonight too...) 

Kuroo smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. To be honest he was trying to avoid playing Yaku, he didn't know what he should do as him, should he be motherly? Should he yell? Well he cant'y be short so that's not an option. He was all caught up in his thoughts on how to be like Yaku that he didn't feel Kenma climb up onto his lap. He was shaken out of his thoughts... literally.

Kenma was shaking Kuroo's shoulders to wake him up from his thoughts. Kuroo looked confused and kinda uncomfortable, so Kenma decided maybe they should stop these impersonations. Once Kuroo looked down at Kenma, Kenma asked Kuroo if they should stop.

Once again Kuroo became lost in his thoughts, he wanted this night to be nice, quiet and full of cuddles from his kitten. But nope, tonight was filled with love advice, yelling, impersonations and tons of surprises from Kenma. Kuroo wasn't complaining though, it was a great night but he still wanted his peace and quiet. Again Kenma had to interrupt Kuroo's thoughts, Kenma asked the question again and Kuroo said, "yeah... can we stop? I don't know how to impersonate 'mama Yaku' and i just wanna cuddle with my pudding head." (wow... that sounds really OOC im sorry)

With that nickname came a slap from Kenma, it was a gentle one, nothing too hard. Kuroo rubbed his face and saw a pouting Kenma, "Oh my god, @jesus do you see this!? He is so cute when he pouts!", thought Kuroo. Kuroo reached out to hug Kenma but Kenma retracted, trying to deny Kuroo's affection. But he couldn't escape the captain's grasp and was pulled into Kuroo's chest.

He could hear Kuroo's heartbeat, beating at a steady rhythm. If Kenma has to be honest with himself, he loved the sound of Kuroo's heart beat. It reminds him how Kuroo is still here, that Kuroo is _his_ and that they're together. Suddenly Kenma wasn't mad anymore, letting himself melt into his boyfriend's embrace, he relaxed. 

Kuroo could feel Kenma's shoulders relax and he knew that Kenma wasn't upset anymore, not that Kenma was truly upset before. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, together. Kenma thought to himself, "this is how it should be forever..."

Kuroo's phone rang, it was Bokuto's ringtone but Kuroo didn't bother answering it. He was too busy...

~~

Little Bonus:

 

Little did he know Bokuto managed to anger Akaashi, now Akaashi was giving the cold shoulder... It was a good thing that Kuroo ignored the phone call because if he answered, they would have turned into relationship counselors again.

So what happened was, Bokuto was being Bokuto and began hooting at all the pretty girls he saw. He didn't mean any of it but he ended up striking a conversation with one of the girls he "hooted". Bokuto being the oblivious person he is, didn't realize that the pretty girl was flirting with him. 

And he was doing this with Akaashi right next to him, now Akaashi had the patience of an angel and could tolerate most things Bokuto did. But this was not one of them, he was furious with Bokuto. He walked away from Bokuto and the girl, he ended up actually leaving for home. Bokuto made it even worse when he didn't realize his boyfriend was missing...

He eventually figured out Akaashi was missing and began freaking out. After searching for Akaashi, Bokuto got smart and called Akaashi. The dial tone rang 3, 4 times before the pretty setter picked up and spoke in a rather short tone, "what it is Bokuto?"

Kuroo was not the only one taken back tonight, Bokuto was also taken back. Never has he heard Akaashi say his name without the honorific "san" at the end. Quickly he tried to figure out what was wrong and asked, "AkaAsHI?! What's wrong??" Apparently that wasn't the right thing to do.

Akaashi responded in a cold sharp voice, "i don't know, maybe ask Aiya-san" and with that the line went dead. 

Bokuto took his phone away from his ear and just stared at it, doing nothing but blinking. "What the hell just happened??", he thought, still not understanding what he did wrong. He tried texting Akaashi like a million times but Akaashi just ignored him. Giving Bokuto the cold shoulder.

Akaashi sat a home angry at Bokuto, looking at all the texts from Bokuto he sighed. He understood how oblivious Bokuto is and that he probably didn't mean any thing that. But it still infuriated him to no end, he was about to text Kenma but decided against it. Why should he bother Kenma with his problems? And he doesn't want to interrupt their date night. It's probably going better than his...  Maybe he will text Kenma after all, he needs to vent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that was my attempt at a Kuroken Fanfic. I can't write but apparently that's not stopping me. Umm i hope you enjoyed it. Comment any suggestions or idk prompts you want. If you even want them... Still should be doing hw and studying... whoops
> 
> Update: 8/12/16  
> damnnnn WTF WAS I THINKING???? This fic is shit omg, to all y'all who actually read this...i am so sorry.


End file.
